


My Skele-Baes Next Door

by getup_b



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Its ok I guess, I’ll add more tags later, Other, What Was I Thinking?, Yummei is not right in the head, Yummei loves Melanie Martinez songs, Yummei says some unstable thing sometimes, creepy Yummei is creepy, idk - Freeform, skeleton blush?!?, sweet pea blue, the UF bros gonna be tsundere motherfuckers, tsundere power, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getup_b/pseuds/getup_b
Summary: It’s just the same thing as The House Next Door except it’s my OC Yummei Minaryu! It’s ok?!? Maybe?!?





	My Skele-Baes Next Door

Hi! I’m the author! Just to let you know, I am literally a _12-year-old_ who likes **anime** , **drawing** and, **skeletons**. ;-)

Have fun reading!!  _ ~~this shit is probably bad~~_


End file.
